Dance Fever
by Her Love and His Knife
Summary: Kagome is a Famous singer,dancer and her partner,boyfriend is Naraku. But after he cheats on her she dumps him and has to find a new partner. What happens when a half demon form her past becomes it. Can she handle it or will she quite. IK MS SR KA NK.
1. First a Dance and Then a Song

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters.

Wow it's been so long since I've written anything now I only have two chapters done, but my friends want me to post this now so don't get mad if the chapters stop coming for a while ok? Hope you like it and lots of reviews please. Till next time Tee-hee

**First a Dance and Then a Song**

The soft music begun and the couple started to sway back and forth to the music. "A five, six, seven, eight." The raven haired girl shouted as the music quickened.

Suddenly they stopped swaying and started doing the Tango only it was faster then most. They moved perfectly with the music and each other. Her black haired partner smiled down at her as the music died down. 'Naraku you're just too good to be true.' Kagome thought as she and her boyfriend went to get some water.

"Hey listen I have to skip our date tonight." Naraku only looked at the floor as if he was sad.

"Why?" this was the 3rd time he broke one of there dates and she was starting to get suspicious.

"My brother, Souikotsu, is back in town and I'm going to have dinner with him tonight as sort of a welcome home thing ya know."

"Ok," she was sort of ashamed that she doubted him I mean his brothers back and she was thinking he was cheating on her or something. Some girlfriend.

After the couple was done with there practice, Naraku left but Kagome stayed to clear her mind.

After dancing for an hour she decided to go home. On her way out she noticed a thin blue razor cell phone on the floor. "Naraku left his phone again," she sighed "oh well I'll give it to him tomorrow at school, no use in spoiling his dinner.

She arrived home later that afternoon and put her dance bag away. She's been dancing for about 12 years now (Btw she's 16 almost 17 so she was dancing at age 4.) so she really needed a new bag, but she never wanted a new one. She got that bag from her father before he died, so it meant a lot to her.

She sat on her twin sized bed and looked at the blue razor in her hand. She knew she could trust Naraku but she still felt like he was hiding something, something **big**. She ignored the feeling and put the phone on her nightstand.

Just as she was about to rollover and fall asleep the phone started to ring. She looked at the caller id. "Oh my freaking god." There flashing in her face was the name 'My Boo' but it wasn't her number, but instead it was hers."How dare he have **her **number! Stupid Kikyo!" she threw the phone violently against her lavender wall. Right on contacted the phone broke in two, and the wall had a slight dent. Kagome took out her hot pink razor phone and hit the number 1 speed dial.

"Hello?" came the voice of her best friend and manager.

"Sango, I've got to find a new dance partner, but first I want revenge."

"So…how've you been?" it had been an uncomfortable silence for the two brothers (Naraku and Souikotsu) and this really wasn't helping.

"Great…you?" Naraku was obviously bored.

"Good…good."

"Calm down Kagome an-" Sango was interrupted in mid sentence

"No! I wont calm down, that losers been cheating on me, and I'm going to make him pay!"

_Tick, Tick, Tick _(the clock in the background).

"So…how's Kagome?"

"Good…good."

_Tick, Tick, Tick._

School the next day

"Hey Naraku." After Kagome finally calmed down her and Sango thought up the perfect revenge but in order for it to work she had to act like she didn't know anything.

"Hey sweetie." He bent over and kissed her cheek. She smiled, even though she was gagging on the inside.

"Hey so listen I'm going to have a concert tonight and I really need you to be there." See not only was Kagome known for her dancing abilities but also for her singing too. Her band, Shikon No Tama (SNT), was known all over Japan and China.

There latest concert was be held at the Takahashi stadium, in down town Tokyo. It was the perfect place to get revenge and humiliate that cheating playboy world wide. See the concert was going to air live all around the world, so every girl would know he was a player.

It was 8:31 about a half hour before the concert started. "Damn him! Where is that traitor?" Kagome was in the mitts of a freak out, because Naraku hadn't come yet. "I told him 8:30 and it is now 8:31-wait- 8:32!"

Sango was doing her best to sooth the rampaging girl but sadly failed. "Calm down girl, and let me finish you hair." She said with bobby pins in her mouth. "Besides I just called the front desk and they said he's stuck in traffic."

"Oh sure traffic, that's just code f-" Kagome was cut off when they heard the door open. They looked over surprised to see a rather tall man standing in the door way. He wore a blood red mask to cover his face, but it failed to cover his rather cute dog ears. Kagome looked him up and down. He was wearing a pair of baggy black slacks with a red button up shirt (to match his mask) with the first two buttons undone to show off his perfect chest. He also wore black sneakers to complete the look. "Um…hi." Kagome tried to sound normal but failed miserably.

"Hey sorry, I though this was the bathroom." His voice was so hot Kagome could've sworn it was angles singing.

"Oh no that's right a cross the hall." Sango piped up for the first time since the man walked in.

"Oh thanks." He started out the door again but quickly stopped and turned around. "Hey, by the way if you see a guy in a purple mask tell him In-I mean tell him that I'm looking for him."

"Ok, but what's your name?" Sango asked raising an eyebrow. 'His voice is so familiar and I have definitely have seen those dog ears before.'

"M-my name…oh, it's…ah…Chad!"

"Nice to meet you Chad." Kagome spoke again after finally getting over his voice. She gave him a quick hand shake before her 'boyfriend' ran in completely out of breath.

"H-hey h-honey sorry I-I'm late." He said between huffs.

"It's ok, I was just getting ready." She said with a fake smile.

Just then a man with a headset came in, "Miss. Higurashi your on in 10, and you" he grabbed Chad's arm, "Your on now!"

"Oh shit!" Chad ran down the hall and was soon out of sight. The headset man spoke again, "Ok now I need you to get ready to go on." He said to a confused Kagome.

"Ok," 'he as part of the opening band?' Kagome just shook it off and turned to her boyfriend. "Hey Naraku come with me please." She folded her hands and had her bottom lip sticking out.

"Aww, ok."

"Yeah come on." She jumped up grabbing his arm and taking off.

"Thank you, thank you." Chad bowed to the crowd "You've been a great audience for us, and now please help me welcome **SHIKON NO TAMA!!**" The crowd started to yell so loud that if someone shot a gun no one would here it. Chad and his band walked off the stage as SNT walked on.

She walked up to the Microphone and said "I'd like to dedicate this new song to my Boyfriend, Naraku Onigumo."


	2. It's Over!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song featured in this chapter.

Hey guys heres the next Chapter now I if you have any questions or tips for the next chapter just tell me ok. Now I would appreciate some help with ideas because I only have half of the 3rd chapter done so please share your ideas. Till next time Tee-hee

**It's Over!**

The music began. Kagome rose the microphone to her mouth "I'd like to dedicate this new song to my boyfriend, Naraku Onigumo. Come out here sweetie." Naraku walked out on the stage just as Kagome started to sing.

_I've been waiting all day here for you babe_

_So won't you come and sit and talk to me_

_And tell me how we're going to be together always_

_Hope you know that when it's late at night_

_I hold on to my pillow tight_

_And think of how you promised me forever_

Background singers began singing from nowhere.

_(I never thought that anyone) could make me feel this way_

_(Now that you're here boy all I want) is just a chance to say_

At this point Kagome stop smiling and looked Naraku straight in the eye.

(Course)

_Get out (leave) right now, it's the end of you and me_

_It's to late (now), and I can't wait _

_For you to be gone, cause I know_

_About her (who) and I wonder (why)_

_How I bought all the lies _

_You said that you would treat me right_

_But you were just a waste of time (waste of time)_

Naraku just stood there dumbstruck. 'How did she find out, I-I was so so careful.'

_Tell me why you're looking so confused_

_When I'm the one who didn't know the truth_

_How could you ever be so cold_

_To go behind my back and call my friend_

_Boy you must have gone and bumped your head_

Kagome pulled out his broken phone.

_Because you left her number on your phone_

Just the she dropped it and stepped on it. This woke Naraku up. He tried to dive for it but failed.

_(Now after all is said and done) maybe I'm the one to blame but_

_(To think that you could be the one) well it didn't work out that way_

He turned around and tried to run, but Sango stood in his way.

_(Course)_

_I wanted you right here with me_

_But I have no choice you got to leave_

_Because my heart is breaking, with every word I'm saying_

_I gave up everything I had, on something that just wouldn't last_

_But I refuse to cry, no tears will fall from these eyes _

_Get Out!_

_(Course x2)_

_Get out (leave)_

_You and me, it's too late (now)_

_You, about here (who, why)_

_You said that you would treat me right_

_But you were just a waste of time (waste of time)_

The crowd cheered and Kagome spoke once again "By the way honey," she said the last word as sour as possible "if you haven't guessed by now it's so over." And to her surprise that only made the crowd cheer louder.

After the concert Kagome brought on the opening band, or Chad's band, back on stage for a final song. She stayed behind to listen as everyone else in her band left. She honestly wanted to hear the song; it was just a bonus to get to talk to Chad again.

When he walked off with his band mates they were greeted by Kagome and there manager a flea demon named Meoga. "Hey great job guys I loved your song it was so cool!" she said.

"Hey thanks that means a lot, coming from someone as famous as you." Said the boy in a brown mask. Like every other one of these guys his shirt matched his mask and he wore black slacks.

Chad snorted in the background "Typical."

"What was that Chad." The brown mask said his name mockingly.

"I said it's typical of you to suck up to people."

"Alright calm down you two." The flea yelled at his clients, "Now Miss. I have to take these kids home, it was nice meeting you." With that he told everyone to say a quick bye.

Kagome was walking to school with Sango. See Sango is Shikon No Tama's manager, but she is still in her last year of high school (While Kagome still a junior). Anyway they walked through the front doors and were immediately greeted with applause and cheers.

They ignored it, 'this always happens after a concert.' Sango thought. 'It'll die down by 2nd period.' She sighed and continued walking.

As they entered the classroom and sat down, they talked about the concert and how Chad was such a hottie. Just as they got on to the subject of how Naraku looked, a black haired purple eyed cutie walked into the room.

"Roku, where were you last might I had my concert at the stadium, and you didn't show up." Kagome whined. She'd know Miroku since she was in Jr. High, almost as long as she's known Sango.

"Sorry Kag's, mom flipped about my last science test and said that I can't do anything till I pull my grade up." He walked up to sit behind Sango "Hello there my lovely Sango."

"No." Sango didn't even blink when she said it.

"How did you even know I was going to ask you something?"

"I've been your friend for almost 6 years, trust me I can tell." She rolled her eyes and took out her note book. She scribbled something down and threw it to Kagome.

Kagome slowly opened

_Yo Kag's,_

_What should I do I think he wants to ask me out._

"What are you two talking about?" Miroku tried to take the note but Kagome was too fast.

"None of your business." Sango snapped. As the two fought about what was on the note the bell rang and everyone took there seats.

Kagome took the note out again and wrote on it, then threw it to Sango.

_Yo Sag,_

_Just say yes you know you want to_

Just as Sango was reading the note the door to the class opened and in walked HIM. The one person that could push Kagome over the edge and then some.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Toshi." The teacher said in a sarcastic voice. "Just take your seat behind Ms. Higurashi."

"Keh, whatever."

"Yo Yash, where were you this morning I told you I was going to swing by." Miroku said.

"I was resting after yesterday's con- con- test. Contest! That's right."

Sango turned to face the half demon. "What contest?" she narrowed her eyes remembering her suspicion from last night.

"Uhh, uhh you know uh, the one with the people and the place and yeah." He said as quickly as possible.

Sango was just about to push more when Kagome spoke "Well I personally couldn't careless, so can we all just pay attention to the board."

"Shut up wench!"

"Sssshhh!" the teacher said angrily. "Turn around you two." She pointed to Sango and Kagome. As soon as her back was turned Kagome wrote something down on the note and threw it to Sango.

_Yo Sag,_

_OMG I am so close to killing him right now. Can you believe him; calling me a wench who does he think he is?!_

Sango read the note then wrote her reply.

_Yo Kags,_

_Calm down, you know you two have had this stupid, constant, and annoying battle ever since we started high school. Btw I put an add in the paper for your new dance partner. Auditions are in the gym after school so meet me there._

After school Sango and Kagome made there way to the gym. Several guys were already lined up, and ready to go.

As soon as they were set up, Kagome brought in the first dancer. The music started and Kagome danced awkwardly with him. As the music came to an end she said a quick thank you and allowed Sango to bring the next guy in.

It seemed like days before the last guy was done, and as soon as he was gone Kagome and Sango let out a frustrated sigh. "Does no one know how to dance anymore?!" Kagome said out of pure anger.

"Sure." A voice said from behind them. "But the question is can you?" They turned around and were surprised to see Miroku and Inuyasha standing there. "Now turn on the music and I'll show you how to dance." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Oh please you ca-" Kagome was cut off by the music, she could only assume was turned on by Miroku. "Fine but you better not step on my feet."

"Oh don't worry I won't." He put one of his arms around her waist and the other held her hand. They started to dance slowly then as the music sped up so did they. As Kagome moved her feet to match his pace. She looked up to find a snickering Sango and a grinning Miroku.

"What?" she asked but didn't stop dancing because though she would never admit it she was having fun.

"Oh nothing just keep dancing." Kagome rolled her eyes but did as told. As they moved to the beet and spun around the music faded and so did there dance.

"Wow Yash I didn't know you could dance like that." Sango said in complete aww.

"Yeah well I don't care," Kagome was still in aww herself but wouldn't let it show, "come on Sag we got to go my mom cooked dinner for us and you still have to go get your brother." She rushed over to her dance bag and put on her shoes.

"Oh yeah, man why is it that you always remember this stuff when it's to your convenience?" Kagome just shrugged and waited for Sango to get ready.

"And she even remembered to put on the right shoes this time what a good girl." Inuyasha said in a baby voice.

"Listen you-" Kagome was cut off when the door opened and in stepped a 12 year old boy. "Souta?"

"Hey sis," he smiled, "Moms waiting for you and Sango. We already got Haku (Kohaku) so don't wor- Inuyasha?" it was at this moment that he noticed the familiar face.

"Hey squirt how've you been?"

Souta smiled "I've been good you?"

"He's fine, now let's go." Kagome grabbed her brother's arm and then her bag and walked out.

"Ignore her," Sango said, "Now Yash you're the best dancer we've seen all day. Now Kagome will kill me for asking this, but we need a good dancer so… will you be Kag's partner for the Junior Couples Dance Competition (JCDC).

Hey guys hope you liked it now again please help with ideas if you have any. Till next time Tee-hee


	3. You Did What!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the people for that series. I will how even take credit for Chad and his band (the names at least).

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry about not updating sooner, but I hope you like this chapter. Tee-hee:)

* * *

**You Did What?!?!?!**

Kagome, Souta, their mom, and Kohaku were all waiting for Sango in the car. When she finally got in they took off towards the Higurashi shrine. During the car ride Kagome asked Sango what took her so long, and she just simply replied "You'll see tomorrow." which pissed off Kagome cause she wanted, no had to know now.

After dinner Kagome and Sango went upstairs, while the boys listened to one of Kagome's, grandpa's never ending stories on feudal Japan. As soon as they were both in the room, Kagome closed the door and walked over to her bed. She sat down next to Sango and started gossiping about how stupid Miroku looked with his rat tail hair style. They even got on the subject of the mysterious Chad and his band. "I don't know Kag they seem so familiar to me." Sango said.

"What are you talking about; there is nothing familiar about them." Kagome defended "I mean come on Sango they only guys we really know are Miroku – lech, Inuyasha – Jerk/egotistical, Kouga – Possessive, and Shippo – cute but hangs out with the others."

"Don't forget Hojo – Heath nut." Sango added.

"Exactly my point, there's no way those sweet, hot guys are any of those losers." Sango just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway I think it's time me and Kohaku head home." She got up and gave Kagome a quick hug then headed downstairs to get her brother.

Soon after Sango left Kagome took a quick bath then went to bed.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Grrr…Shup." BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "I said shut up!" BEEP! BEE- CRASH! "AHH!" a tired hanyou through off his covers and sat up.

His now broken clock laid on the floor still blinking 7:30 a.m. He yawed and headed towards the bathroom. He locked the door and turned on the shower. When he was done washing his hair he turned the shower off and stepped out. Grabbing a towel on his way he headed towards his bedroom.

"Well, well, well." Said a voice behind the silver haired hottie. "I came to see a friend but I think I've seen too much. Ahh it's times like these I wish you were a women."

Inuyasha whipped around to see a very uncomfortable Miroku. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?" he held his towel tighter.

"Well, like I said I came to see and walk to school with you but obviously I came way to soon."

"YA THINK?!?!"

* * *

"Kagome!! Get up, well be late for school!"

"No…"

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"YES!" THUMP! "OW!" Kagome ribbed her bottom "How come I fall off the bed everyday."

"Because you always sleep on the edge." Sango replied matter-of-factly. She had arrived earlier to walk to school with Kagome but as usual she was still asleep. 'I've got to learn to come earlier' "Come on Kag get off the floor and get ready for school."

"Alright gees," Kagome pushed herself up, "but just so you know I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I love ya too." Sango headed down to the living room as Kagome got ready for school.

* * *

:: School ::

As Miroku and Inuyasha walked down the halls of the crowed high school (A/N: Can't think of a name yet.) and straight to there lockers, which conveniently were right next to the girls.

"Hey Sango looking good today." Miroku said as the girls walked up to there lockers 5 min. after the guys.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you used that last week either get a clue," she closed her locker door, "or get new material." With that said her and Kagome walked off to there homeroom class.

"She so wants me." Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at his best friend's comment.

"Dude get a clue you have no chance with Sag. I mean besides the fact you constantly grope her, you also flirt with several other girls in front of her."

"Pft…whatever, so what are you doing tonight."

"Don't know, might go out with my girl, but then again knowing her we'd probably would have to go somewhere where no one could see us so we can spend an hour mindlessly talking about god knows what." Inuyasha said as though it was the normal thing to do on a date.

See Inuyasha had this girlfriend who no one knew except Miroku. When they first started going out she asked him to tell no one who she was because she thought it was degrading to her family name to date a half-breed. Now Inuyasha usually in those situations would say no way, but he really liked this girl and would do anything to make her his. It's about a year later and he still hasn't told anyone but Miroku who she was, or that he even had a girlfriend.

"Dude she still doesn't want anyone to know?"

"No, but she will soon…I hope."

Rrrriiiinnnngggg

"Come on lets get to class Yash."

* * *

"Why is it so quite today?" the teacher asked her class "usually I'd have to send one of you," she pointed to Miroku and Inuyasha "to the office by now. What's up?"

"Nothing teach, just don't feel like arguing." Inuyasha replied.

"And I have learned my lesson about respecting women." All heads snapped towards the lech. "Or maybe I was sleeping." They all turned back to the teacher.

"Well whatever your doing keep it up as long as-"

"AHH!!" SLAP! "Pervert!!"

"Well at least they haven't gone of-"

"Don't call me a wench you jackass!"

"I'll call you what I want to call you!"

"I should have kept my mouth shut." The teacher rolled her eyes. "Alright you two break it up!"

Kagome was just about to argue about something Inuyasha said when a note landed on her desk.

Yo Kag's,

Practice in the gym at 5 I found you a partner.

-love,

Sag

Kagome gave Sango a look that clearly asked 'Who?' but Sango just whispered back "You'll see."

* * *

It was now lunch time, Sango and Kagome were eating outside with there friends Ayame, a junior, and Rin, a senior. "So Ayame have you made any progress with Kouga?" Kagome asked. Everyone knew that Ayame like Kouga, and that he had his eyes set on Kagome.

"No. No matter what I do he still likes you." She said in a very sad tone.

"I'm sorry. But here's my chance to shoot him down…again." Kagome said as Kouga approached the group with Miroku, Shippo, and of course Inuyasha whop was by his side.

"Hey ladies." Kouga said as he sat down next to Kagome and Sango.

"Hey Kouga." Kagome said in a bored tone. The other guys took a seat in random places near the four girls.

"So, Kagome you want to go to WacDanolds after school?" Kouga asked with complete self confidence.

"Not even a little bit, besides even if I did I couldn't I have practice after school." With that said Kagome stood up with her tray and walked off.

When she was out of earshot Inuyasha turned to Sango and asked "You didn't tell her did you?" Everyone looked at the two.

"Tell who, what?" Kouga asked completely confused.

"No, but can you blame me if she knew she'd try to quit." Sango replied.

"You know she's just going to find out later and try to quit then?" Miroku piped in.

"Hello! What are you talking about?" Kouga yelled.

"Yeah I know but I think I can get her to come around if she just doesn't know about it till 5." Sango said in a slight worried tone of voice.

"HELLO!! What are you guys talking about?" Kouga yelled again, getting really ticked off.

"Nothing." All three said at the same time, as they stood up and walked off.

* * *

"Yo Kags wait up!" Rin yelled after her sister (A/N: Yes there sister's but there still best friends.). Kagome turned around to see her older sister. 

"Hey Sista," Kagome said with a smile "what's up?" Rin and Kagome, unlike most siblings were the best of friends. Rin really was the only one she trusted more then Sango and Miroku.

"Nothing, just wondering if you knew if mom and gramps are mad at me for going to Sesshoumaru's last night." Rin asked all in one breathe.

"You kidding me, if it weren't for the fact Sango and Kohaku were there they would have had a fit." Kagome looked over to her sister with an eyebrow raised. "Why exactly didn't you come home last night?"

"Well…you see…That is…" Rin stuttered. Kagome's eyes widened.

"You didn't?!" her mouth started to form an O "Rin! How could you?!" Kagome yelled in a hushed voice.

"Well we had dinner, then went back to his place, and well one thing lead to another and…" she let her sentence hang.

"Oh…my…god!" Kagome stared at her sister in complete aww. "So did you at least use protection?"

"Of course! I may have slept with the guy but I ain't some whore!" Rin said, and with that she walked off. Kagome just shook her head and continued to walk to her next class.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to drag on and on, soon it was time for Kagome to meet Sango in the gym.

As she neared the building she started to think about the guy Sango might have got. When she finally got to the door she had concluded that he was tall, handsome, and an awesome dancer.

She opened the door and was surprised to see who was inside.


	4. You Past will Haunt you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (oh but if I did I'd rule the world Muahahahahaha) You didn't here that right lol**

**Man I'm so sorry for how long it took for me to get this chap out but here it is so enjoy. Tee-hee**

**Your past will haunt you**

Kagome laid on her bed thinking about what happened an hour ago, and wondering if she made the right choice.

::Flashback::

Kagome walked threw the double doors of the gym and look around the room. Her eyes landed on two smiling idiot's and her (so called) manager in the middle of the floor. She inwardly cursed and walked towards them.

Sango could tell Kagome was mad as all hell. She could practically see the heat coming off her. She inwardly gulped but kept her fake smile.

Inuyasha how ever had the biggest smirk ever! He loved her reaction, it always made him happy to see her unhappy. He didn't really know why, but it did, and that was good enough for him.

Miroku Had the goofiest smile, with typically meant he was spacing out and thinking about some random girls butt, or Sango's.

Kagome was now in front of the three with both eyebrows raised. She turned Sango and pleaded "Please tell me that there just here because they missed the bus." Sango shook her head . "Then please, please tell me Miroku is my new partner." Before Sango could say another word Inuyasha piped in.

"Keh, that pervert can't even do a simple jazz square without hurting himself or others. Oh and another thing I drive to school in my own car, not take the stupid bus." he manage to say all in one breath.

"Why…HIM?!?!" Kagome practically screech.

Because he's good, and you know it Kag's." Sango replied as calmly as possible. There was a long silence while Kagome thought to herself. Finally she replied with a simple, yet ice cold, "Fine."

::End of Flashback::

The rest of the day went down hill from there. First, they had to show Inuyasha the routine 10 times before he got it. Then, she came home late and missed dinner so she was forced to cook her own. Last, she went to take her usual bath but the water was cold.

'Uhg…this is all that stupid Inuyasha's fault!' Kagome thought angrily. 'If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been late, or had to cook my own dinner. And I would have had a warm bath!…Ok so the bath was my fault, but still!'

She continued to blame Inuyasha until sleep consumed her. The whole time unaware of the figure watching from outside the window.

* * *

Inuyasha paced back and forth in his living room sized bedroom. 'Stupid whench!' he thought angrily 'Why'd she cancel?'

::Flashback::

Inuyasha got home around 7 p.m. and decided to call his girlfriend to tell her where there date for Saturday was. He took out his phone and dialed her number. It rang and rang and just when he was going to hang up, a small, but out of breath, came form the other side. "Hello" it said.

"Hey babe, you ok you sound out of breath?" Inuyasha said worried evident in his voice.

"Yeah…I'm fine…I was just…running." she said between weird smacking sounds (hmm…I wonder what she's doing.). Inuyasha obviously knew she was lying but didn't say anything.

"Ok, well I was just called to talk about our date Saturday." Inuyasha started. "I was thinking about-"

"Inuyasha I can't make it."

"What? Why the hell not?"

"Because I just can't, now I got to go bye." She had hung up before he even got to answer.

::End Of Flashback::

"Screw this!" Inuyasha picked up his leather jacket and key's to his leather jacket and keys, "Sessy I going out ."

"It's 10:30." Was the older mans response.

"Yeah so?" Was Inuyasha's award winning come back.

"K just don't do anything to illegal."

"Feh!" With that said he ran to his red 2007 Jeep Wrangler and speed off.

* * *

He didn't know how he got there but he was now standing outside her window. It didn't really surprise him, he always ended up here when he was mad. He figured it was because it was a habit not to long ago. Every time he got into a fight or was upset he always ran to her for comfort. She was his best friend up until a year ago, so it came naturally.

The wind blew his silver hair wildly around, as he climbed the tree outside her window. The, tree where they used to play for hours at a time. The tree that they were at when they first met.

::Flashback::

"Mom do we have to go, I hate going to the Higurashi shrine," a 8 year old Inuyasha complained to his mother, "the old man keeps trying to purify me."

"Oh it's not that bad sweetie." His mother tried to convince him, but it was a lost cause. She sighed, "Beside's this time you get to meet Ms. Higurashi's 2 kids."

"Feh."

"She has one boy who's about 4," Mrs. Toshi continued, "and one daughter, she's just about your age.

"Awww mom your going to make me hang out with a girl, and her kid brother?" Inuyasha whined again.

"Yes, and you'll be a good little boy right?" His mothers voice raised slightly on the last word.

"Yes, mama."

----

Ms. Higurashi stood in front of the Goshinboku with her two kids, and father.

"Mom do I really have to play with a boy?" A 8 year old Kagome asked in complete disgust. Her mother giggled and simply nodded her head. "But why?" She pressed.

"Because your Aunt Izayoi and I have a few things to talk about in privet so I need you to occupy your brother and her son. Can you do that for me?" Her mother ask.

"Fine." a little Kagome crossed her arms and looked away from her mother.

Not to long after came the sound of a car door being shut, and people walking up the never ending stairs that led to the, mostly, smiling family. As they reached the top, Izayoi and Inuyasha greeted the Higurashi family. "Kori, Darling you look amazing, and Mr. Higurashi, just as handsome as ever." Izayoi complemented the two. "And Souta you just keep getting cuter and cuter." She pinched his cheek and turned to Kagome. "Last Kagome, you are turning into such a beautiful young lady. Now I would like you to meet my son, Inuyasha." Izayoi pointed to the young boy next to her.

"Demon!!!!" gramps ran around crazy and through what Inuyasha believed to be dust at him.

Kagome smiled "Please to meet you Inuyasha." she stuck out her hand. "And please ignore gramps."

Inuyasha shook it and said "Yeah, nice to meet you too, and I always do." That made Kagome giggle.

"Well now that we got introductions done, Kagome why don't you take Inuyasha and your brother to your room and play a game or something."

"Sure mama, come on guys."

::End of Flashback::

Yeah this tree had seen some pretty good times. But it had also seen one of the worst things that had happen, the end of there friendship.

He reached the top and stared in the window. She was lying on her bed asleep, and holding on to her pillow like it was a lifeline. 'She looks so peaceful. I should go.'

As he made his way down a small noise graced he's ears. If it wasn't for his demon half he would have never heard it. It was the sound of awaking beauty making her move towards the window. He quickly pressed his body against the wall so she wouldn't see. The nest sound he heard was of her closing her open window and shutting the drapes. As soon as the coast was clear he made his way to his jeep. 'Well that was close.'

* * *

Thanks for reading and i'm soooo sorry it took me so long. 


	5. Unwanted truth part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I whish I did but I don't. **

**A/N: I am so sorry I have updated I had writers block then I had a play but here it is fresh form mine and a few fans; who I will give credit to at the end; minds…**

**Unwanted Truth**

It was the next morning a everyone was going crazy in the Higurashi Shrine. Books, papers, even the cat was being tossed in the air (poor buyo) while the family searched the house for it.

"It's not here mama!" Kagome exclaimed as she look on and around the coffee table.

"Don't worry honey we'll find it." Kori said t her daughter.

" Not in time I have to leave soon and if I don't have it Sango we'll kill me!!"

"I'VE GOT IT!!" Grandpa yelled from the kitchen.

"You found my C.D.!!" Kagome said as jumped up and down like a mad women.

"C.D. I thought we were looking for the T.V. remote?" Kagome fell over anime style. "Oh well back to the news."

"Kagome why don't you go to school I'll stay here and look for it. Then if I find it I'll bring it to you, ok?"

"Yes mama." Kagome reluctantly agreed.

* * *

"Hey Kag, what's up?" Sango asked as they neared the front door of the school.

"Nothing except Ican'tfindmydanceC.D." Kagome said all in one breath.

"You WHAT?!?!??!?!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs not caring that everyone in the hallway was now looking at her like she was a lunatic.

"I'm sorry Sango I'm so sorry." Kagome apologized over and over til they reach there locker. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-"

"Ok enough already! I'll forgive you if you'd just shut up."

"That'll be the day." said a voice behind them. They turned to see none other then Inuyasha smirking at them with Miroku at his side.

"Shut it Toshi I'm not in the mood." Kagome threatened.

"Oh I'm so scared wittle higuwash's going to beat me up what eber will I do?" Inuyasha said acting like a three year old.

"I'll show you little, you no good, two-faced jerk!" Next thing he knew Kagome had tackled him to the ground and sat on top of him so he couldn't move without using his hanyou strength. She was just about to get up when a teacher came out of the room in front of them.

"Oh my word. What are you two doing get up!" she snapped at the two. And they did as told. "To the principle's office immediately!" They slowly walked to the office neither one saying a word the entire time.

When they got there they sat at complete opposite sides of the room still not saying a word. And that is how the day continued. They would see each other in class and at lunch but wouldn't speak. That is until it came time for rehearsal.

* * *

**Yeah I know it was a very short chapter and I promised not to make short ones anymore but between the play and school this was all I could get done but this and next week I will try to write a longer chapter to make up for this puny one ok till then tee-hee.**

**I would like to give a special thanks to:**

**Kagster**

**InuFluffyzGirl**

**Thank you so much you will hopefully see you idea's soon till then work on stories of your own you have a great imagination so put it to good use lol jk.**


	6. Unwanted truth part 2

**A/N: What is up I hope you like this next chapter because it took me two weeks to write it so if you don't :P to you lol jk. Well here we go the next Chapter of Dance Fever!**

**Unwanted Truth Part 2**

By the time rehearsal started things were back to normal Sango trying to keep Inuyasha and Kagome from fighting long enough to practice. (Kagome's mom found the C.D. and brought it to her) Miroku was trying to grope Sango, and Inuyasha was about ready to kill someone.

On there way home Kagome and Sango discussed how the schedule for tomorrow's photo shoot was going to go. Soon Sango's house came into view and they said their goodbye's.

Now it was just Kagome walking. She didn't mind though she like the quite and to watch as the sun went down. It was about a good 3 blocks to her house. As she walked farther down the road she noticed a figure sitting on one of the park benches. The closer she got the more familiar he looked. He was a tall dark long haired man, about 17, with a pair of creepy red eyes. It was Naraku. He turned around and instantly spotted her.

'Oh great like my day wasn't already bad enough!' Kagome thought as she rolled her eyes and continued walking straight past him.

"Hey Kagome! Wait up!" He yelled after her. 'Just keep walking' she thought.

"Yo Kagome, Stop!" He yelled again this time with a hit of annoyance in his voice. She kept on walking still. He growled low, "Damn it Women I said STOP!" He roughly grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to look at him.

"OW! Naraku get off me!" She yelled in his face.

"NO! Not until you listen to me!"

"What? What could you possibly want to say to me?" Kagome said harshly.

"I wanted to tell you…I…um…Iwanttogotbacktogether!" He said all in one breath.

"What?"

"I said I want to get back together." He said slower this time

"What are you crazy?" Kagome looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"I don't know maybe all I know is that I love you an-" SLAP!! It rang through out the park. Kagome's anger grew with every word he said but those three words; the three words any girl would want to hear; cut her heart in two.

"How dare you!" Kagome harshly whispered as her body shook in anger. "How dare you say you love me," Kagome's voice was much louder now, "you never loved me you only used me to get to her! How could you? You meant so much to me and I thought you felt the same!" She started to cry something she hasn't done since her Father had died. "But I guess I was wrong! You don't love anyone but yourself! You'll do what ever it takes to get what you want, no matter who gets hurt in the process!"

"That's Not t-" He began again, only to be cut off by Kagome…again.

"Just Go to Hell Naraku!!" That was the final straw for him. He took her arm and pulled her towards his car. (Which 'conveniently' was parked next to the sidewalk they were currently on.) "OW!! Naraku let go of me!! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!!!"

"Shut up!" He said as he hit her over the head. Knocking her out.

* * *

Inuyasha (a/n: man right here would be the perfect place to put 'our young hero' lol to much George of the Jungle anyway back to the story) was walking through the park looking for his girlfriend. Who surprisingly was willing to meet him in a public place. As he passed the swings she came into sight.

She had her long coal black hair pulled up into a ponytail to revel cold brown eyes. Her expression was blank as ever, and her body as tense. She wore a white tank top with a pair of super tight jeans, and white sneakers to put it all together.

He walked up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. When he pulled back she wiped the spot he kissed, which caused him to frown and ask "What's wrong?"

"Inuyasha I want to break up," she said as though it was no big deal.

"Wh-what?" he said barely above a whisper, "Why?" this time he was little louder.

"For the past 2 months I've been see another man, and I think it's time I move on and be his," she said without a second thought.

He stood there with his mouth hanging open trying to process what she just said. "Yo- you were cheating on me?!?!" he practically screamed.

"Aww now baby," she went to caress his face but he slapped her away, "you didn't actually think I was going to stay with a half-demon like you forever did you?" he didn't have a chance to respond as she continued, "Oh you did, that's so sweet well I have to go I got to go wash my hair and pick out a new outfit for my date tomorrow. Love ya bye." She walked away and he just stood there dumb struck.

'What just happened?' he thought to himself 'How could she-' his thoughts were interrupted by a scream

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!"

'That sounds like Kagome!'

"Shut up!" He didn't wait to hear the girls voice again he just took off.

* * *

**Well it's not much but it's something so here you go.**


	7. How to say Thank You

**Hey guys wow I think this is the fastest I updated. Now it would've been out last Friday but the com was being stupid so by the time we got it running again I had a major project to do, then this guy I really liked (whos now my Boyfriend) asked me out so I've been hanging with him and so yeah anyways new Chapter YAY! Tee-hee**

**How to Say Thank You to an Egotistical Jerk!**

Kagome woke up to find herself in a very large, and somewhat familiar room. 'Where am I?' she asked herself. 'How did I get here?' then she remembered Naraku trying to drag her to his truck and then she couldn't remember what happened after that. She started to panic 'did he knock me out and bring me to his house?'

She looked around at the blood red walls that were covered by posters of famous rock bands like Guns-N-Roses (when they were still together), Alice Cooper, Ozzy, and many more. She could barely see the black shaggy carpet under all the clothes and papers that covered the floor. She look around some more trying to figure out why everything looked so familiar. She started to feel a little less scared when she realized she wasn't at Naraku's. 'Ok so Naraku didn't get me meaning that someone must have saved me. You know it's strange I feel as though I've been here before, but for some reason I just can't figure out when or who I was with.' she thought.

Then something on the maple dresser caught her attention; it was I broken picture frame. She got up and was about to move closer, when she heard someone coming. 'CRAP! I got to get back in the bed I don't want them to think I was snooping.' She quickly ran back to the bed and, literally, jumped in it.

She pulled the covers on just as the door started to open. She gasped when she saw the man who was standing at the entrance. 'Oh this is SO not happening!' she thought.

"Keh. What are you look'n at?" he said.

"What the hell?!?! YOU rescued me?!?!?!?!?!" she practically screamed.

Inuyasha's ears flatted against his head. "OW! Shit wench do have to scream so loud?!"

"Oops sorry."

"Yeah yeah yeah here," he handed her a bowl of Ramen, "eat this then I'll take you home."

She nodded her head and took the bowl. She started to eat, when she felt him staring at her. She lifted her head and asked "What are you staring at?"

"What were you doing out at night with Naraku. I thought you went home with Sango?"

"I did but she lives closer then I do so we split and I walk the rest of the wa- well at least part of the way," she caught herself when she realized she didn't make it home yet, "that's when I ran into Naraku at the park. He wanted to talk so I let him. He wanted to get back together, I said no, and well you know the rest."

Inuyasha just nodded his head, and walked to the dresser. He took out a black short sleeve blank shirt and handed it to her. "Here you can use this until you get home." It was just then she realized she had blood on her shirt.

"Thank you. I'll be right back." she said as she handed the now empty bowl to him and walked down the hall towards the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later, changed, and found him laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. 'This brings back so many memories.' She knocked on the open door like she used to. He looked up to see her, and wanted to smile, but refused to let her see him show any affection for her (oh yeah this coming for the guy that just saved her). "Ready." she said

"Keh." He sat up and they walked towards the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at her house pretty quick since she lived only about a block away. They climbed the ridiculously huge staircase. When they arrived at the top they could see Sota and her Ms. Higurashi come out of the house and run towards her. When they reached her they engulfed her in a bone crushing hug. "Sweetie where have you been, we were worried sick." her mother half scolded, half sobbed.

"I'm sorry I-"

"she was with me." Inuyasha cut her off. "I'm sorry I asked Kagome to stay a little later because I needed help with the my dance steps." he lied.

Korari looked up at her daughter as if asking 'Is this true?' Kagome just nodded and smiled. "Well thank you for bring her home Inuyasha, I'm really glad you guys are talking again, makes me feel safer letting Kagome stay out this late." she said with a smile.

Kagome and Inuyasha just ignored her comment, hoping to drop the subject. "Yeah we-" Inuyasha started to say only to be cut off by Kagome's mother again.

"I mean I would've never let Kagome practice this late if it was with anyone else. I'm just glad my little Inu is back protecting my little Miko." they both blushed at the old nicknames Korari used to call them.

"Yeah sure well I have t-"

"Just think a few months ago you couldn't even be in the same room with each other let alone talk and hangout with each other."

"Yeah well I REALLY need to g-"

"You guys can't imagine how happy this makes me."

Inuyasha sighed he knew what he had to do to get her to let him go home. 'But it's been so long and it might make Kagome feel weird an- wait since when do I care what she thinks. Fine I'll do it but just to shut this woman up.'

"Aunt Korari," Kagome looked up surprised at what Inuyasha just said and her mother just smiled, "it was fun seeing you again but I need to get back home or else Sesshomaru will make me do extra chores around the house."

"That's fine dear you just run along now and tell your brother hello for me ok?"

"K bye, bye squirt." he said as he ruffled Sota's, who was silently watching everything occur, hair and turned to walk away.

Ms. Higurashi and Sota doing the same. "Kagome dear aren't you coming?" she asked her daughter.

"I'll be there in a minute mom." Kagome said as she ran down the stairs after Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Wait up."

He turned to see Kagome running toward him. "Keh, what do you want?"

When she reached him she gave him a very VERY quick hug. "Thank you for everything you did."

He blushed "N-no problem, just be more careful next time, I mean I know your just human but even you can't be that dumb to not pay more attention now."

"Why you no good, dirty, lying, butt-faced miscreant!"

"Butt-faced miscreant?"

"Yes butt-faced miscreant. That's what you are."

He laughed, "Wow Kags you sure got worse with names." by the time he realized what he just said it was to late, she'd already heard.

"Y-you called me Kags." she said with wide eyes.

He looked away nervously "Keh." then he felt two warm arms wrap around him. He looked down to see Kagome giving him another hug but this time she didn't pull away so fast. Instead she stayed. He turned slightly and returned the hug with one of his own. When they finally pulled away, Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"Kagome? I know what happened 3 years ago was bad, but since we have to dance and go to class together, you want to try…ummm…do you want to try and be friends again. I mean if you don't want to it's fine I just thought you know it would be easier then getting into a fight everyday. But I'd understand if you don-" her finger stopped his rambling.

"I'd love to." she said with a smile.

The hugged again this time it wasn't as long but just as nice. "Well I really have to get home so I'll talk to you later k Kags?"

"K Yasha."

That night they both fell asleep thinking they just got a friend back. But what they didn't know is that something a little more awaited them in the future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BUM BUM BUM!!!!!! Well I hoped you liked it cause I loved writing it tell me what you think and I'll update as soon as I get 9 more reviews. (I know I hate when people say that to, but I really need more reviews so I know people like my story) Until next time Tee-hee.**


	8. What are Friends For

**Hey guys sorry I updated so late but first I forgot then when I remembered the internet was down cause my dad forgot to pay the phone bill :P. Well any way I hope you like this chapter. Tee-hee.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**What are Friends For?**

"Well look who decided to show up." a dark figure said as Kikyo stepped inside her room. "I told you it was useless, there's no way to get the jewel now. Not with that half-demon protecting her."

"Chill baby," she said as she moved towards him, "we'll get the jewel, and her."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up the next day to her alarm. 'It's 7 A.M. on a Saturday morning,' she thought to herself, 'so why am I forced to do chores?' She sat up instantly missing the warmth of her bed as she slipped out to take a shower. The entire time complaining about how only Buddha should be awake at this hour.

As she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen she was greeted by the smell of bacon and coffee. She made her way to the cupboard and grabbed a mug. As she poured her coffee and took a couple bacon strips, her mother smiled at her.

"I see your still not a morning person," her mother said in a very pleased kind of tone.

"Really, what gave you the hint?" Kagome said as she gestured to her bathrobe and coffee cup.

"I wasn't talking to you dear," Korari pointed at something behind Kagome. As she turned around she was surprised to see non-other then Inuyasha standing there in a red muscle shirt and grey sweat pants. Before Kagome could say anything her mother spoke again, "Well I have to wake up Sota so I'll just leave you two to your chores. Charts on the table dear." With that she ran up the stairs.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Kagome was the first to speak, with a confused expression.

Inuyasha who looked just as confused answered, "I'm not sure, all I remember is my alarm going off and Sesshy shoving me out the door telling me to come here."

She laughed a little, then noticed Inuyasha was looking at her funny. "Sorry, I just find it funny that my mom and your brother are still pulling crap like this."

All of a sudden his face turned from confused to realization to amusement. He laughed a little too, "I wonder who's idea it was this time."

"Probably Mom's." Kagome said as she calmed down. It was just then Kagome realized what she was wearing. She started to blush, "Crap I forgot I was in my bathrobe," she mumbled forgetting Inuyasha could still hear her due to his hanyou ears. "I'll be right back, make yourself at home." she said as she quickly ran up the stairs.

"Don't mind if I do," he said as he grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee. After a quickly downed it he walked into the living room and watch the news until Kagome came back in light black tank top and forest green sweat pants.

"Ready?" she asked in a slightly perky tone.

"Sure, what do we have to do?"

"I'm not sure lets check the chart." they made there way into the kitchen and looked at their list of things to do. "Well it looks like all we have to do is sweep the shrine steps, pick weeds around the Goshinboku,..and wash my mom's car?!" Kagome stare at the list like it was the strangest thing on Earth, "Ok…anyway we better get started if we want to get these done in time for lunch."

"Yeah your right come on lets start with sweeping the steps since it's still a little to cold for the others."

"Ok let me go get the brooms from the closet," she walked over to the closet and grabbed two wooden brooms. "Ok lets go," she said as she handed one to Inuyasha.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally!" Kagome yelled, "We're almost done!"

"Yeah all we have to do now is wash your mom's car." Inuyasha said as he came up behind her. He was a little sweaty from pick the weeds in the hot sun. "and just in time too I could use a little cool down."

"Same here." She said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with a towel. "Come on lets go get the buckets, soap, and brushes."

"K." Inuyasha followed her into the house to retrieve the items they need from under the sink. Soon afterwards they filled the buckets with water and soap, and started to work on the car.

After about 10 min. of scrubbing, it was ready to be rinsed. Inuyasha picked up the hose and started to spray the car, while Kagome took everything back in the house. As she got ready to take the buckets in, an idea popped in her head that she just couldn't resist.

She Grabbed one of the buckets filled with soapy water, stuck up behind Inuyasha and poured it straight over his head taking the hanyou by surprise. Kagome stepped back to admired her handy work; she saw that he was completely soaked from head to foot and that he just stood there glaring at her. She didn't care though, she started to crack up about how stupid he looked. "How's that for a cool down?" she asked between fits of laughter.

The boy, now seething with anger, got an ingenious plan. He grabbed the hose he dropped when the water fell on his head and asked "I don't know why don't you tell me." then he sprayed Kagome till she was as wet as he was. When he stopped he noticed she had a certain look in her eye that told him their little water fight just became a war.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well its really late and really rushed but there it is hope you like it and I promise I'm going to try and update sooner. I know I've said that before but this time I will ok. Love ya all.**


	9. IMPORTANT AN!

Hey Guys i'm really sorry to do this to you but I'm affraid my muse for this story is gone. I'm affraid I'm going to do one of two things either rush the ending and only put out 2-4 more chapters or delete the story completely. If you want me to write a few more chapters let me no but I'm going to need at least 10 people to say they want me to continue. I'll wait for about 2-3 weeks for the 10 people. I'm really sorry guys I just don't feel this story anymore. I promise the next time I add a story it will be one I already finish on paper so you don't have to wait 4 months for a new chapter. Sorry again and I hope you guys understand. 


End file.
